Electronic systems are becoming faster, denser in the number of components, and increasingly complex. Increasing density typically requires greater current which, in turn, requires low resistance interconnection and effective heat dissipation. Higher speed and larger currents require low inductance. Increasing complexity often requires that subassemblies be mounted and connected onto system boards (“mother boards”).
Both the subassemblies and the mother boards are typically printed circuit boards comprised of insulating substrates supporting patterns of conductive leads, mounting pads and circuit components. Such assemblies are now quickly manufactured by a surface mount technology that can precisely place components on mounting pads and efficiently connect them by solder reflow.
Surface mount assembly works well with small components. However subassemblies can be relatively large in area compared with individual components, and in connecting one printed circuit board (e.g. a subassembly) to another (e.g. the mother board) can present issues of co-planarity. If the two printed circuit boards are not sufficiently co-planar, mounting pads may not touch and solder reflow will not connect.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mounting and connection system for providing high density, low resistance, low inductance connections using surface mount technology.